The Cullens Play A Game
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: It's late at night, and the Cullens are bored. Alice suggests they play a game. Whoever brings back the best thing in one hour wins. One-shot.


**A/N: Yes I know its lame, thank you. **

Emmett groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so bored," he complained as he fell over on the couch. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward sighed, "there honestly isn't anything to do, and if there is, we've already done it," he mumbled. Just then, Alice came bounding down the stairs, and into the living room, closely followed by Jasper.

"Well aren't we a lively bunch!" Alice chirped happily; sitting on a couch with beside Jasper. Emmett snorted from where he lay sprawled across a couch on the other side of the room.

"We all aren't as lucky as you to be having sex for two hours," he laughed. Rosalie burst out laughing and Edward tried to stifle a giggle, while Alice turned a shade of crimson. Jasper just grinned, "it's all worth it in the end", he said, just before Alice punched him in the arm. He frowned and rubbed his arm.

"Enough of that," Alice said, embarassed.

"Oh it's a full moon tonight.." Rosalie said as she got up to look out the window at the moon. Alice grinned; "let's play a game!" she exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why? You already know who's going to win.... And it's like two in the morning.." Emmett muttered.

"Actually I don't, everything's a little foggy, so this time it will be fair," Alice said. Edward sighed, "alright, what game were you thinking of?" he asked Alice.

Alice's face lit up; "Whoever goes out and comes back with the best item in a time limit, wins." Emmett sat up, "okay, I'm all for it. Rosalie? You in?" he asked. Roaslie turned away from the window and shrugged, "Sure."

Alice got up from the couch, "you have one hour, starting now", she murmured as she set her watch. They all looked around at each other, and then ran in different directions, out of the house. Edward ran to the garage, started his Volvo, and sped off. He drove for about five minutes, until he pulled off to the side of the road, got out of his car, and ran to Bella's house. He climbed up the side of her house, and tapped on her window. He could see her figure in her bed.

He gripped the side of the house, and slowly reached to open the window; trying not to make any noise. He slipped through the window, and tiptoed to her bed.

"Bella...?" he murmured, slowly shaking her awake. She turned over, opened her eyes and gasped.

"Edward!" She hissed; "what are you doing here?!"

He grinned, "well.. we're playing a game, and whoever brings back the best item in.." He checked his watch. "thirty nine minutes, wins."

Bella stretched and then got out of bed.

"So that means you're here why..?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Edward grinned, "I'm bringing you back of course, there's nothing better than you."

Bella smiled softly; "I'll get dressed then, don't look," she whispered, getting up and going to her dresser as Edward buried his face in a pillow. A few minutes passed, with the shuffling of Bella's feet, and the sound of clothing being moved, pulled, and stretched. Finally, Edward felt Bella's hand on his back.

"Kay, we can go now", she muttered as Edward motioned for her to get on his back. She jumped on, and Edward crawled out the window, and jumped onto the ground. Bella got off his back and walked in the direction of her neighbors house.

"Bella? Love? My car is this way.." He said.

"I know," she muttered and kept heading to her neighbors.

"What are you doing then?" Edward asked, catching up with her.

"I want in on this game you guys are playing too, you can't just wake me up this late and expect me to not want to play too!" She exclaimed, as she unlatched the gate to her neighbors yard. Edward just sighed and followed her in, there was no stopping her. She walked around the edge of the fence, until she came to a dog house. Bella bent down and whispered "Fluffy... come on girl, where are you?" and then a small white dog walked out of the dog house and sniffed Bella.

"Oh come on Bella, you can do better than that," Edward scoffed. Bella scowled at him and picked Fluffy up in her arms.

"She's adorable, everyone will love her, what could be better?" Bella frowned and then walked in the direction Edward said his car was.

When they got to his Volvo and buckled in, he immediately sped off towards the infamous Cullen house. Bella cooed at Fluffy the whole drive there, and once they arrived at the house, Alice and Rosalie were visible in the house through a large window. They got out of the car and walked into the house, and as soon as they opened the front door, Alice shrieked and ran up to Bella.

"CUTEST. DOG. EVER!" She screamed, as Rosalie appeared beside her. Alice took Fluffy from Bella and went to the living room to fuss over her. Bella crossed her arms and gave Edward a smug look.

"I can do better? I think not, she seems to be a hit," Bella muttered as Edward pulled her into a hug. They walked into the living room together, where Alice and Rosalie were sitting on a couch petting Fluffy.

"So what'd you two get? I brought Bella, obviously," Edward grinned; as Alice made a pouty face and Rosalie scoffed.

Rosalie got up from the couch, went up the stairs, and returned with a shoebox. She handed it to Edward who opened it, only to pull out a necklace.

"What's so great about this?" Edward snorted. Rosalie frowned and snatched it from him; putting it around her neck.

"It has my name on it, thank you very much," she muttered, crossing her arms. Edward then turned to Alice. She reached into her pocket and handed Edward a set of keys.

"Back yard," she said, and continued to pet Fluffy, as Edward and Bella walked to the backyard. He flicked on a lightswitch, which illuminated the entire backyard to reveal a police cruiser. Bella blinked twice, before calling out to alice.

"That's not Charlie's is it?" She said wearily.

"I promise it's not, Bella, no need to worry," she heard Alice call back to her.

Just then, Jasper came bursting through the garage door, holding a baseball bat, and grinning. Rosalie laughed.

"You brought a bat? We have like 18 of those.." Rosalie said. Jasper frowned and handed her the bat.

"See that smudge of ink? That's Jensen Ackles signature," Jasper said proudly. Dead silence followed his statement. He sighed.

"He plays Dean on the show Supernatural? Oh whatever you guys don't know it. But anyway, I ran into him on my search for something awesome, and had to get his signature," Jasper smiled.

"So.. Why is it on a baseball bat?" Bella asked.

"Oh right. He was carrying it with him for some reason, but gave it up for me," Jasper grinned.

Just then, there was the sound of a vehicle horn, and reverse lights showed up on the front lawn. Everyone rushed to the window, only to see Emmett in the drivers seat of a dump truck, waving eradically.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked. Nobody said anything.

And then Emmett dumped the contents of the dump truck. Condoms upon condoms upon condoms came pouring out, it was a rainbow of sexual protection. Everyone was dumbfounded, and just stared as Emmett smiled.

"Emmett wins," Alice said nonchalontly, still holding Fluffy.

"Agreed," said everyone else in awe, as the condoms continued to fall upon the front lawn.


End file.
